


You Are My Sunshine

by satanic_panic



Category: Prisoners (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You wait for Loki one night.





	You Are My Sunshine

It was Saturday night, and Loki had been working all day, but once his shift was up, he wouldn't have to be in work until Monday; you had decided to stay up with him, and as the clock ticked eleven, you kept your eyes on the door; ten minutes passed by before it opened and a stressed out Loki walked in. He let out a huff, peeling his beanie off and chucking it onto the welsh dresser before he collapsed on the sofa beside you, putting his head in your lap with a grumble. 

"That bad, huh?" 

He nodded, groaning. "Fucking awful... so glad I don't have to go back til Monday." 

You let out a hum, a little saddened by his stress, but not so much that it brought you all the way down. "Yeah, well, now you can sit back and relax, right?" 

"Right." Loki agreed with a curt nod, letting out a small huff off approval when you ran your hand through his hair. 

A few moments passed in comfortable silence, but you soon started humming to yourself, a little tune that reminded you of him whenever it came on the radio; a while went by with you humming before you dared to sing, quietly and gently. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away..." 

Looking up at you, Loki smiled, allowing himself to relax. 

"Johnny Cash," he said quietly. "Never knew you liked that song." 

You chuckled, shrugging as you met his gaze. "It just... whenever it comes on on the radio, it makes me think of you, that's all." 

"Wanna know what song reminds me of you?" Loki asked, raising a brow. 

You shook your head, doing your best not to laugh. "If you say Combine Harvester, or Fucked With An Anchor, I'll push you on the floor." 

"I was gonna say Something Stupid," he admitted. "Y'know, by Sinatra." 

Leaning down, you captured his lips in a quick, daring, chaste and lovely, kiss; Loki shifted, then, sitting up beside you before kissing you again. During the kiss, he gently pushed you down onto the sofa, breaking away when he was on top of you and kissing your forehead. 

With your eyes closed, you smiled. "I love you." 

Loki smiled back, making his way down the sofa before lying down with his head on your stomach, a sigh escaping his lips. "I love you, too." 


End file.
